Just the way you are
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: Chad tells taylor to stay just the way she cause the lord knows HE DOES NOT NEED ANOTHER CHEERLEADER STALKING HIM! based off Bruno Mars song.


_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

Chad Danforth was walking through the halls of East High absentmindedly when all of a sudden he bumped into someone,Crashing down with them to the he looked up to apologize he was met face to face with his girlfriend, Taylor Mckessie.

Her eyes blinked at him showing confusion, along with sympathy and other mixed emotions,he had to admit,her brown eyes were adorable.

You ok wildcat? she asked him concerned at the daze he was in.

_darn it. why are her eyes so hypnotizing? _yeah,thanks. are you?

My hair is a mess but yeah. she answered with a smile as she got off of him and helped him up.

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_  
_Yeah_

Good morning beautiful... chad sang into the phone.

_why does he do that? I know i'm beautiful but i don't want HIM to say it! he sounds so cute! It was so sweet of him to call. _Morning...Taylor yawned

_I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_  
_I say_

,hi chad smiled_  
_

hey, do I look ok? taylor replies showing him her blouse even though it was just a school outfit.

Taylor,

When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are . Chad replied,sending Taylor on a blushing craze

* * *

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think it's so _pretty  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday,_

NO. taylor retaliated as chad was kissing her cheek trying to get to her lips which he had kissed like,a hundred times already.

Come on tay,just one. he begged playfully

NO! x)

fine...he moved,but then quickly turned around and chased her as she then stopped.

YOU MADE ME LAUGH! she giggled uncontrollably I HATE MY LAUGH!

Well I love it. Chad replied as he finally kissed her.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say,_

Taylor stormed out the gym with chad right on her heels

I guess you wish I was just like the cheerleaders,with pom poms-

Taylor-

And fake smiles.

Taylor-

AND THOSE BEAUTIFUL FACES THEY ALWAYS HAVE WHICH ARE MUCH BETTER THAN A NERD'S LIKE ME-

TAYLOR! chad spun his girlfriend towards him and grabbed her shoulders,i don't want ANY of that,i like you for you. and honestly? you are WAY better,beautiful, and smarter than them. That's what i .

really?...she said with a smile

yes. taylor, I never asked you to change and I never will.

She hugged him

I'm sorry i was angry. She said as he accepted the embrace.

* * *

Chad was up on stage at the homecoming dance singing Bruno Mars latest song,The way you are,staring at Taylor the entire time

_When I see your face (face, face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are _  
_And when you smile _  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are _  
_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

he winked when the song ended causing taylor to smirk.

You stay just the way YOU are. Taylor rolled her eyes and hugged chad as he smiled and hugged her back.


End file.
